


Fanseathr

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A condensed version of season three that answers some questions.





	Fanseathr

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

BABYLON  
Friday night

 

“Well you are finally rid of that cheating twink Brian.”

“Shut the fuck up Mikey. You don’t know what the god damn hell you are talking about.”

“Brian I know that he cheated on you. I know that he just walked out on you with some greasy haired twink. I know that he embarrassed the hell out of you at a party you threw for him.”

“Mikey shut the fuck up before you regret having the ability to talk. Justin didn’t do anything I didn’t make him do.”

“Brian what the fuck are you talking about. Justin chose to leave on his own when it would hurt you the most. Brian where are you going?”

 

THE LOFT   
Sunday afternoon

“Brian I just came to get my stuff.”

“Justin come in, I won’t bite.”

“I know that Brian, I was hoping you wouldn’t be home.”

“Why would you wish that Justin?”

“You have to admit that this is uncomfortable. It would have been easier if I could have just gotten my stuff and left you a note. I’m sorry for all of the pain I caused you Friday night.”

“Justin you didn’t cause me any pain.”

“I saw the look on your face Brian, you felt pain. Was it because Ethan was there to catch me when you threw me off of the cliff or was because it hurt to throw me away?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. You chose to leave.”

“Sure Brian, if that's what you have to believe. Just know that I'll always love you and I'll always be grateful for everything you have done for me these past 2 years.”

“Justin you can change you mind, no questions asked.”

“Brian you pushed me off of a cliff, you have to live with the fact that Ethan was there to catch me. You were right to do what you did though. I need to experience life. I hope that we can be friends but I'll understand if we can’t. Tell Michael that ‘Rage’ is dead since there is no way I can work with him.”

“Justin don’t mix your business life with your personal life. ‘Rage’ could be a cash cow for you two; don’t throw it away because of what happened between the two of us.”

“My head might know that Brian but my art comes from my heart and that organ wants nothing to do with that little bastard. I opened up to him about what happened to me after the bashing and he didn’t even have the decency to ask me what was going on before he ran telling tales to you. It might be stupid and I might regret it someday but ‘Rage’ is dead at least as far as I‘m concerned.”

“Mikey was just trying to protect me. He should have known better but he was only thinking about me.”

“Maybe, maybe not. He might have been thinking about you or he might have been thinking that my stupidity was his chance to finally get you.”

“That's never going to happen and Mikey knows it now and has for months.”

“Good bye Brian, I’ll see you at the Diner I suppose. Brian you need to work on your demons. Someone can love you and you can love that person back. It does help if you can learn how to say it once in awhile. I‘m sorry that I forgot that I had to interpret your actions in order to get what you were saying. All I can say is that I got tired and stopped putting forth the effort necessary to keep the relationship going.”

 

 

PIFA STUDENT UNION   
6 weeks later

 

“Daphne I don’t know what to do. I enjoy living with Ethan and I know that he loves me but neither of us is ’in love’. As much as I try I can’t forget about Brian. I can’t forget about the sex but I also can’t forget about the great times we had together just hanging out. I also can’t forget how he pushed me off of a cliff either to fly away or plunge to my death.”

“Has he told you that he even remembers your name?”

“That's the amazing part, we are probably better friends than we ever were while we were living together. I kind of expected him to stay away from the diner. You know how Brian doesn’t like to admit to making mistakes. But he comes in almost everyday that I work there. We talk just like good friends. He even tells funny jokes that really are funny. But he hasn’t said one bad word about Ethan; on the other hand he hasn’t said anything to hint that he might be interested in being more than friends. I guess he was right when he told me that he wouldn’t change his ways for me. This time has been good for me. I’ve learned how to manage my money, how to run a household, and how to be happy even if I’m not head over heels in love with the guy I’m living with. I told Brian the day I got my stuff from the Loft that I would always appreciate everything he ever did for me and that I would always love him, and I still do. The worst thing that has happened because of the split is that I haven’t seen Gus. Mel and Lindsay take him to daycare and he is almost never home. The few times I went over to their house he wasn’t there. I do miss that little boy so much.”

“Well Justin I have to be getting back to work. I’ll see you next week, same time, same place.”

“Daphne you are just so weird.”

 

ETHAN AND JUSTIN’S APARTMENT  
2 weeks later

 

“Justin we have to decide what we're going to do if I win.”

“What do you mean if?”

“Well I don’t want to jinx the competition; but yeah when.”

“It's simple Ethan, you win you take the money and concert tour. You can’t risk your career because of me. I wouldn’t want you to do it if it were the other way. I have been very happy the last 8 weeks but we both know that we aren’t destined to be together forever. You will go on to a successful life as a concert violinist; I'll finish my education and have a successful life using my art. We'll be friends and whenever we can we'll get together and remember the good old days.”

“Justin we have 2 more weeks before the contest and 2 more after the contest before the tour starts so we may just as well enjoy the time we have left.

 

NOVOTNY BACKYARD  
Memorial Day Picnic

 

“Mikey does Justin seem down to you?”

“Why do you care Brian?”

“He is a friend Mikey even if you don’t want to believe it. I can have a friend and I can worry about that friend.”

“Brian you are rid of that twink don’t worry about him. Keep him out of your life and you'll be happy again.”

“Mikey what do you know?”

“Shit, Brian if you have to know go ask Ma. She is the ’Sunshine’ information service. But Brian you are better off without him in your life. You are too friendly with that twink if you ask me. Brian where are you going?”

 

“Hey Kiddo I’m glad you deigned to come to the Picnic.”

“I’ve been working more than I used to Deb, this partner crap is more work than I ever expected.”

“Well Brian no one ever said life is fair.”

“I never claimed it was. Once things get settled then I'll be able to find the time to be with my friends and family more than I have in the last couple of months. Which is why I came over here in the first place. I asked Mikey but he wouldn’t answer me. Why is Justin so glum?”

“Didn’t you hear? Ethan won the Heifetz Award and left on his concert tour Saturday morning.”

“True romantic love didn’t pan out for Sunshine?”

“Brian don’t you hurt that boy with a smart remark.”

“Don’t worry Deb, Justin and I have been getting along as friends for weeks. I’m surprised he didn’t tell me that Ethan was leaving town.”

“I’m sure he didn’t want you to feel sorry for him.”

“I’ll never feel sorry for Justin, he is the strongest person I know and he can survive anything. He survived me didn’t he?”

“You still love him don’t you?”

“Deb I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself Brian. Kiddo you aren’t as bad a person as you want to think you are. I know. I’ll shut up now.”

“Where is Justin living now that Ethan left?”

“Do you really care? He took over the lease on Ethan’s apartment. He says that he has to be on his own so that he can continue growing up.”

“Thanks Deb. I do care, Justin and I are friends whether some people are willing to admit it or not.”

“Don’t worry about Mikey Brian, he'll grow up someday. Probably about the time he dies of old age but he'll grow up someday. I have to believe that.”

“I suppose I should go find Gus and see if he is having a good time at the picnic.”

“Don’t bother looking Brian, Mel and Linds didn’t bring him. They said something about not wanting him to get overexcited.”

“Well then goodbye Deb, I had a good time. See you at the Diner.”

“Don’t make any plans for the 4th of July Brian Vic and I are planning on the biggest Picnic ever.”

“Wouldn’t miss it Deb.”

 

NOVOTNY HOUSE  
4th of July

“Hey Justin.”

“Brian how are you doing?”

“I’m fine, how are you doing now that you have been living on your own for a month?”

“I’m great, lonely at times but I’m too busy most of the time what with work and summer school classes.”

“Don’t you go out? I know I have problems finding time for myself. This partner shit keeps getting deeper and deeper. Vance palms everything he possibly can off on to me. Believe it or not I can’t figure out how to keep him from taking advantage of me.”

“Brian Kinney letting himself being taken advantage of, I would never have guessed I would hear those words coming from your lips.”

“Me either but he is so good at getting me to do what he wants by making me fear for my job. I’m a partner but he still has control. It makes me realize how I did the same sort of thing to you. I made you do things you didn’t want to do in order to stay in my life. I’m sorry for that Justin I should have been better to you but I was so afraid that you would tear my heart into pieces if you really knew how much I cared.”

“Brian that's in the past and I’ve gotten past it. You were right I did need to get out on my own and experience life without Brian Kinney 6 inches behind me at every moment. I still love you but we certainly are better friends than we were before I left Babylon with Ethan.”

“I’m still sorry for causing you pain. You knew how much I cared but then you threw me for a loop when you stopped reading between the lines. I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you what I felt and made you read between the lines but that's how I’m built. I’m working on it but it's hard work.”

“Brian would you like to go to a movie this weekend?

“Are you asking me out Justin?”

“I guess I am.”

“I’ll be ready at 7, pick a good movie so that our first date will be memorable. Why don‘t we go find Gus and watch the fireworks with him?”

“Sounds like a plan to me. I don’t remember the last time I actually saw Gus, he is always at Day Care or at a babysitter's when I’ve tried to see him. I’m not family so the Day Care Center won’t let me talk to him unless Mel or Linds is there as well.”

“Sounds familiar I hardly see him either. There is Lindsay she should know where Sonnyboy is hiding.”

“Hey guys. Having fun?”

“Yes Lindsay, where is my son? We thought we would watch the fireworks with him.”

“Gus is home with the babysitter, we didn’t want him to get overexcited.”

“Lindsay he should be at a family get together like this, it's part of growing up.”

“I’m sorry Brian if Mel and my parenting style doesn’t agree with yours but he is our son.”

“C’mon Brian lets go grab a blanket to sit on.”

“I don’t understand those two. They take him to events that even I know a toddler shouldn’t go to yet they don’t bring him to a family picnic.”

“Instead of a movie why don’t we take Gus on a picnic at the zoo Saturday?”

“If the munchers will let him go with me then that's what we'll do. Thanks for being willing to change your plans Justin.”

“No problem Brian I love Gus too.”

 

PETERSON-MARCUS HOUSE  
September 8

 

“Fashionably late again Brian. Hi Justin.”

“Where is the birthday boy Mel?”

“You missed him, he's in bed.”

“In bed at 7PM on his birthday?”

“We don’t want him getting overtired and he did go to the brunch at the GLC this morning with Linds and me. We decided that since he won‘t remember anything about today why get him cranky by keeping him up past his bedtime.”

“Here is his present from Justin and me.”

“What you two are a couple again?”

“We’ve been dating but we aren’t quite a couple again, though I have hopes that Justin will have me.”

“Justin that's an attractive shade of red you’ve turned.”

“Melanie!”

“C’mon Justin if Sonnyboy is in bed we can go to a movie.”

 

LIBERTY DINER  
Halloween

“Brian don’t take it so bad. So Mel and Linds took Gus trick-or-treating at the GLC and he is too tired to go out with us. We can see him Saturday.”

“That's the problem Justin, they don’t want to let me see him Saturday either. They have plans to go out of town and they are sending him to the Sitter’s for the entire weekend.”  
“Why can’t he stay with you?”

“They don’t trust me to take care of him overnight.”

“What?”

“That's what Linds told me and there isn’t a god damn thing I can do about it. I have no rights.”

“I’m so sorry Brian. How can they be so thoughtless? Don’t they know that Gus needs to know his Daddy?”

“I guess they don’t think so Sunshine. Can you get home on your own, I need to be alone so I can think about where my life is going?”

“Don’t worry about me Brian. Don’t do anything you will regret in the morning.”

“I’m not going to get drunk, high, or seek out the back room of Babylon Justin. They don’t solve my problems anymore, if they ever did, whether I want to admit or not I’m growing up thanks to you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why it's a good thing and I should've done it long ago.”

“Goodnight Brian.”

“Brian why are you still messing around with that twink? How many times do I have to warn you that you'll be better off if you get him out of your life? Brian where are you going?”

 

COLONIAL RESTAURANT  
Thanksgiving

 

“Brian this is a wonderful restaurant. But why are we having Thanksgiving Dinner at a restaurant instead of at Deb’s?”

“It's simple Justin, I wanted tonight to be as romantic as possible and as much as I love Deb and Vic a big dinner at their little house isn’t romantic.”

“Why do you want tonight to be romantic?”

“I want it to be romantic so that I won’t feel quite so foolish when do this.”

“Brian Kinney why are you on one knee?”

“Justin Craig Taylor will you become my partner for the rest of our lives?”

“Brian what are you doing?”

“I think Justin that I'm proposing to you. I love you Justin and I want you to be with me until the day I die. You'll have to help me become the man you want me to be but I want to make those changes.”

“Brian I only want you to make the changes you want to make but yes I'll become your partner. I love you Brian Shawn Kinney.”

“Justin I only ask that you keep this quiet for a while I have some other changes in my life that I’m thinking of making. “

“What other changes are you thinking about Brian?”

“I’m tired of Pittsburgh and I’m tired of my so-called friends. Mikey can’t get it through his head that I love you and want you in my life. Ted is Ted and Emmett is Michael’s friend. Your mother doesn’t approve of me and you know what your father thinks of us as a couple. Then Melanie and Lindsay are doing everything they can to keep me away from my son. I need to decide if I should just move away once and for all and start over somewhere else. I suppose I should have made this decision before asking you to become my partner since if I decide that I need to leave the Pitts that will affect you too.”

“Brian I love you and want to be with you wherever you are. Don’t worry about me, I’ll go or stay whatever you want to do. I can’ do my art pretty much anywhere and there are phones and mailboxes pretty much everywhere nowadays.”

“I love you Justin, why did it take me so long to acknowledge that and why did it take even longer to get the courage to tell you.”

“I don’t know and I don’t care now that you finally have.”

 

VANGUARD AGENCY  
December 15

 

“Vance I want to sell my part of the company. I’m tired of advertising and I’m tired of Pittsburgh. Make me a decent offer and we can settle here and now.” 

“Brian this is a surprise but if you are sure then I’m sure we can come to an agreement. I would want an agreement that you wouldn’t compete with me in the next five years.”

“That's no problem whatsoever. Whatever I end up doing it will be far from Pennsylvania and certainly no advertising on the same level as Vanguard.”

“Well then lets talk money.”

 

MARCUS-PETERSON HOUSE  
December 16

 

“No I absolutely will not pay for that. How can you even think of doing something so stupid? How could you think I would pay for something that stupid?”

 

THE LOFT  
December 16

 

“I can’t believe that they want to do that Brian. Then they asked you to pay for it. What is wrong with them?”

“I don’t know Justin but it's one thing too many. Are you still willing to leave Pittsburgh with me?”

“Wherever and whenever you want to go I’m with you.”

“I’ve sold my partnership to Vance, I’ve talked to a real estate agent and he he'll start showing the Loft as soon as we are gone. I’ve sold off all of my assets that can’t be easily taken with us. Money will not be a problem until long after we are able to start up something new. You will need to go and get copies of your transcripts from PIFA so that in case you start at a new school you won’t have to send for them.”

“I still can’t believe that Melanie and Lindsay want to send Gus to boarding preschool next fall.”

“I about fell over when they asked if I would pay for it. I didn’t even know that there was such a thing. They just don’t want to have him under their feet now that he is walking better.”

“I can believe that Brian but boarding preschool is not a good thing.”

“Justin I have to do something about this. I’ll understand if you back out.”

“What? That sounds bad Brian, what are you thinking?”

“They are going to let me have Gus for Christmas and we'll just make our move without telling anyone and take Gus with us. With luck they won’t even notice that he's missing. Hell they probably won’t mind since I won’t be here to pay for everything anymore.”

“Brian you can’t be serious.”

“Yes Sunshine I’m serious and they can just blame themselves, boarding preschool, I have to save the boy from them. Are you with me?”

“Yes Brian I’m with you, hopefully we'll get sent to the same prison.”

“Funny sunshine.”

“I just have to decide where to go so that they won’t know where to look. They don‘t find us in a week they'll forget that we even exist.”

 

THE JEEP  
December 31

 

“Well Sunshine are you ready for our New Year’s Adventure”

“I better be I suppose. This is genius Brian leaving the Jeep in the JFK parking lot, hiring two actors to fly to Barcelona while we drive a VW Bug to wherever we are going. Where are we going?”

“Someplace that none of our so-called friends will even think of if they try to find us.”

“Where?”

“The Tree Planter’s State.”

“Where?”

“The Home of the Bugeaters.”

“Where?”

“The Beef State.”

“No help.”

“The Cornhusker State.”

“I still don’t know Brian.”

“Then none of the others will figure it out since you are the brightest of the bunch.”

“Brian just tell me, where are we going to make our new home?”

“Kearney Nebraska.”

“Why Nebraska?”

“Well no one in Pennsylvania would ever willingly move to Nebraska so the gang will never look for us there.”

“Brian I love you and your warped thinking.”

“Well Sonnyboy are you ready to become a Husker?”

“GO BIG RED!”

“I knew you were bright Sonnyboy but I never thought you were that bright and when did you get so big.?”

“Well Daddy I had a lot of time to think about things while I was locked up in my room and time obviously passes quicker in soap opera cliches than in real life.”


End file.
